


of how a bathroom and water fights brought three people together

by ryneisaterriblefan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Dork, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Established Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji, Everyone is a dork, Fluff and Angst, JUST, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Trapped, idk anymore, in a bathroom to be precise, soft and nice, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is not your stereotypical pining teenage boy.Some people beg to differ.





	of how a bathroom and water fights brought three people together

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is probs so ooc and rushed but i have a headache i didnt read this over sry for any mistakes

 Kuroo Tetsurou is _not_ , however much you say it, your typical lovestruck teenage boy.

 He is _not_.

 Facts concluding to this include –

  * He’s in love with both of his best friends, and even though that’s the case in most teen dramas, he wants to be with both of them, which never really occurs in a normal movie/book.
  * Both of his best friends are idiots and he hates them.
  * Unofficial: the second fact is not true.
  * One is them is a lovable and loud owl-obsessed softie and the other one is an observant and quiet pretty-boy owl keeper.
  * The softie is very fucking oblivious to everything, which bodes well in his favor, but the owl keeper is observant as fuck and he does not know how he’s managed to keep his mouth shut without them noticing his enormous crush on them.



 Life is very unfair.

 It doesn’t help that Tetsurou’s dragged every week to Akaashi and Bokuto’s dates on Bokuto’s insistence that ‘Bro, we can’t leave you alone! You would be so lonely without us!’

 Both of them are fucking perfect for each other and Tetsurou wants to _cry_.

 ‘Bokuto-san, you have rice on your shirt,’ Akaashi says, and Tetsurou watches as Bokuto scrambles to get a napkin and spills his water over himself.

 God, remind him why he fell for this idiot again.

 And then Bokuto laughs boisterously, throwing an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders.

 Right, nevermind.

 

 Bokuto drags Tetsurou and Akaashi to the cinema after, buying popcorn and drinks for all of them.

 ‘Bro, you sure?’ Tetsurou asks Bokuto with a knowing grin on his face.

 Bokuto purses his lips (and that definitely is not cute) and shrilly says, ‘Bro, you know I’m not going to do it again!’

 Akaashi, from where he’s walking on Bokuto’s other side, says, ‘Bokuto-san, you’ve done it three times in separate cinemas.’

 ‘AkaahhsHIee!’

 Tetsurou laughs at them.

 

 When they walk out of the cinema two hours later, Akaashi and Tetsurou are holding a DistressedTM Bokuto in their arms.

 ‘Why?!’ he blubbers, furiously wiping his tears away, ‘why did she have to die? They were so happy together!’

 ‘Bokuto-san,’ Akaashi says, smile playing on his lips, ‘It’s just a movie.’

 ‘Yeah, bro,’ Kuroo adds in, ‘the owl isn’t even real.’

 ‘Kuroo!’ Bokuto turns to him now, ‘I’m an owl! This is a disgrace to my whole team!’

 By the look on his face, Akaashi doesn’t agree.

 

 They make it home – well, it’s Tetsurou and Bokuto’s shared apartment but Akaashi might own it as well seeing that he’s practically over every hour of the day – and Tetsurou bids them both goodnight before retreating to his bedroom.

 In all honesty, he can sort of see why he fell for the two of them.

 Akaashi’s really, really pretty, he’s lean, unlike Bokuto and his features look like they’re been delicately carved from an angel’s wings and his thighs – oh god don’t get him started on his thighs – are fucking _amazing_. He’s level-headed, knows how to deal with Bokuto – a rare feat – and very observant and sassy when he wants to be and Tetsurou wants to rip his pillow when he thinks, _ah fuck his smile is so pretty I want to die._

 Then there’s Bokuto – his bro of four years and counting – loud and boisterous, both cheerful and emo at the worst of times. Tetsurou isn’t the one for physical attractiveness, but _damn_ , Bokuto is one hella fine specimen, in Tetsurou’s humble biased opinion. Those muscles – _god_. Tetsurou doesn’t know how much longer he can last not staring outright at Bokuto’s thighs (and arms) when they go to the gym together.

 Tetsurou groans, and tries to go to sleep.

 

 The next day, Tetsurou and Akaashi go out for some exams – Bokuto has a free day – and after that, they go to the Starbucks near campus to get some coffee.

 ‘I still don’t understand how you can drink that,’ Tetsurou says, gesturing with one hand to Akaashi’s black coffee while he drinks his own.

 Akaashi gives him a look as he sips on his own cup. ‘This is nothing compared to my own bitterness.’

 Tetsurou raises his eyebrow, smirk on his lips, ‘Want some sugar from me?’

 He almost cringes at himself after. He blames his flirting reflexes. Yeah, go and flirt with your crush that’s also dating your other crush. Go figure.

 Akaashi simply rolls his eyes and says, ‘That was the worst line I’ve ever heard.’

 

 That night, they’re all on the couch, Tetsurou in the middle of the snuggle pile – Bokuto had once joked that Tetsurou was an actual cat living in a human body – and marathoning Attack on Titan.

 Akaashi and Tetsurou get into a debate on how stupid the characters are, while Bokuto watches the show in morbid fascination.

 ‘I don’t know how they never figured out Annie’s the female titan,’ Akaashi’s saying.

 Kuroo will admit to himself, and only himself, that he did not figure it out until the show revealed who it was.

 ‘Yeah, but I’m pretty sure they were occupied, y’know, _trying not to die_.’

 Akaashi gives him a look, ‘Anyone could have figured it out, Kuroo-san. Not only is Annie blonde, her eyes are also grey. Christa was also with them.’

 ‘Whatever,’ Tetsurou says, turning his head to Bokuto, ‘bro, back me up here.’

 ‘Mhm.’

 ‘I’ve been betrayed,’ Tetsurou says in the most monotone voice he can muster up, and Bokuto finally turns from having his eyes glued to the TV to fling his arms around Tetsurou and press a wet kiss to Tetsurou’s cheek. He won’t admit that his heart speeds up in his chest.

 ‘Ew. Gross, dude. Don’t get your juices all over me.’

 Bokuto waggles his eyebrows and Tetsurou is supplied a pillow by Akaashi to hit Bokuto in the face.

 

 ‘BOKUTO! COVER!’ Tetsurou yells, rolling away from the sofa and shooting his water gun in the general direction that Akaashi’s in.

 They hear Akaashi laugh, almost evilly, as another spurt of water hits Tetsurou in the back. They’d covered everything with plastic, so Tetsurou knows that there is no harm in shooting at the TV.

 ‘KUROO! RETREAT!’ Bokuto shouts, and this has Tetsurou running to the small bathroom outside of the main bedroom.

 Once they’ve locked themselves inside, Bokuto and Tetsurou catch their breaths, thoroughly wet from Akaashi’s merciless water shooting.

 See – whenever they play this, Bokuto and Tetsurou _always_ partner up and they _always_ lose. Akaashi’s so damn good at aiming, and staying quiet so that neither Tetsurou nor Bokuto know where he is. They’ve promised to get Akaashi wet, but they still haven’t managed to despite all the frantic shooting.

 They have this advantage though – Akaashi is limited to their dining room and living room while the two of them can choose any one room to scheme in.

 As they’re catching their breaths, Tetsurou comes to realize just how _small_ their bathroom is. It could have fit two small people comfortably – like Chibi-chan from Karasuno and their libero – but it definitely cannot fit two grown, taller-than-average men comfortably.

 (If they aren’t in a relationship, that is.)

 Bokuto has him pressed against the wall, and one of them _could_ sit on the toilet but that would leave almost no space for the other person to stand.

 It doesn’t help that Bokuto’s wearing only a thin white shirt that Tetsurou can absolutely see through, and Bokuto’s arms are on either side of Tetsurou’s head, caging him in. Add the fact that they’re both dripping with water and Tetsurou watches as drops of water drip down Bokuto’s arms and chest.

 Tetsurou definitely does _not_ whimper.

 Bokuto starts, gold eyes growing wide, and leans forward a bit, asking, ‘Bro, are you okay?’

 Tetsurou nods shakily, hands hanging awkwardly at his sides. He and Bokuto are pressed up together, their chests, stomachs and some parts of their legs touching, and Tetsurou can barely restrain himself from shuddering at the heat emanating from both of their bodies.

 Bokuto’s eyes look tantalizing in the dim light of the bathroom, flashing gold and Tetsurou’s pretty sure that his are blown wide and he probably looks pretty stupid.

 Bokuto leans in a bit more – just the tiniest bit – and Tetsurou’s arms, coming up without his permission, settle on Bokuto’s waist.

 He starts a bit, but his gaze is still locked on Tetsurou’s eyes, like he’s staring into his soul.

 In moments like this, Bokuto seems undefeatable.

 ...not that…he’s ever seen Bokuto like this with other people, but that’s beside the point.

 Tetsurou’s hands burn from where he’s touching Bokuto’s waist.

 Suddenly, Bokuto’s gaze flicks down and Tetsurou’s breath hitches.

 Somewhere, in the back of his mind, there’s a steady stream of _wait what the fuck is happening why is Bokuto doing this why are we in this position Bokuto you should be more faithful to Akaashi what why the fuck are you doing this does Akaashi know did you plan this did you know about my crush what –_

 The thought gets cut off – or rather, Tetsurou ignores it – when Bokuto leans impossibly closer, and Tetsurou can feel his breath – they’re essentially breathing the same air – and their noses bump against each other.

 Tetsurou wants to say something, anything, but he _can’t_ , not when Bokuto is so impossibly close, so warm like this – why is Bokuto coming closer –

 Bokuto kisses him.

 Tetsurou freezes, eyes wide and unmoving against Bokuto’s warm and slightly chapped lips.

 His thought process cuts off entirely.

 What. Why. Is Bokuto kissing him. Is there something wrong. Is it the heat of the moment thing. How. Wait. Akaashi. Oh god Akaashi.

 Bokuto nudges Tetsurou’s lips with his own, and Tetsurou breaks.

 He goes limp, but still he kisses back with more force than necessary, making Bokuto let out a surprised moan. Tetsurou bites down, not too gently, to Bokuto’s lip and the other boy responds by pressing his tongue into Tetsurou’s mouth.

 The reality of what he’s doing sinks in two seconds later.

 He’s kissing his best friend. Who is dating his other best friend.

 Tetsurou sucks in a gasp, pushing Bokuto back with the flats of his hands.

 The other boy gasps, stumbling back (not that there’s much space to stumble) until his back hits the door.

 ‘What – ‘ Bokuto asks, eyes surprised, but Tetsurou cuts him off.

 ‘What the fuck was that for?’ he demands.

 Bokuto startles for a second, before looking down, toying with the hem of his t-shirt. ‘I – I thought you wanted me to kiss you?’ he finally mumbles.

 Tetsurou doesn’t reply, because he can’t. Bokuto’s words ring through his head. _I thought you wanted me to kiss you. I thought you wanted me to kiss you. I thought you wanted me to kiss you._

 ‘You,’ Tetsurou starts, not sure how to phrase his question. His heart is thudding furiously in his chest. ‘You thought I wanted you to kiss me.’

 Bokuto wilts, then mumbles again, ‘Yeah, you seemed interested, so – ‘

 ‘I seemed interested?’ Tetsurou says, voice coming out shriller than he probably would have cared, ‘so what’s this? You’re doing this out of pity?’

 Bokuto opens his mouth, looking aghast, but says nothing. They stare at each other for a moment. The air feels suffocating suddenly and Tetsurou wants to scream

 ‘I – I can’t believe you, Bo,’ Tetsurou finally says, tears threatening to spill out, ‘I thought you of all people would understand that I don’t need your pity.’

 Bokuto opens his mouth again, but Tetsurou reaches for the door behind him, managing to yank it open and get out.

 Blinking against the sudden harsh light of the afternoon, Tetsurou finds Akaashi seated at the dining table, scrolling through his phone.

 ‘You and Bokuto-san were taking too long, Kuroo-san,’ Akaashi says without looking back, ‘have you come up with a plan to beat me?’

 When Tetsurou says nothing, Akaashi looks back, eyes widening slightly as he takes in Tetsurou.

 ‘Bokuto kissed me,’ he says numbly, more to himself than Akaashi, but Akaashi hears it anyway, and he puts his phone down and comes to stand in front of Tetsurou.

 When Tetsurou looks at him, there’s none of the repulsion that one would expect after telling someone you kissed their significant other. Instead, Akaashi looks calm and as collected as ever.

 ‘Kuroo-san,’ Akaashi says, ‘did you want him to?’

 A spike of anger shoots up Tetsurou, and he almost loses it.

 ‘So you’ve figure it out, huh?’ he says coldly, ‘that I like both you and Bokuto? Is that why Bokuto kissed me?’

 Akaashi doesn’t reply, just waits for Tetsurou to go on.

 ‘I honestly thought that both of you would the ones who would understand me and not pity me. The fact that you’re even trying to make me feel better by going and _kissing_ me just hurts a lot, Akaashi.’

 ‘Kuroo-san,’ Akaashi starts, but Tetsurou doesn’t give him a chance to finish.

 ‘Is it fun for you two?’ he demands, blindly grabbing at Akaashi’s shirt, ‘do you think teasing me and dragging me out for dinner while you guys flaunted and rubbed it in my face that you had each other but I couldn’t have you was fun?’

 Tetsurou stops to take a breath and startles when he feels warm, lean fingers on his cheek.

 Only then does he realize he’s crying, tears dripping down his cheeks and hands curling into fists by his side. Akaashi wipes the tears away with his thumb, and then says, ‘Are you finished now?’

 Tetsurou nods weakly, but the next thing he expects to happen doesn’t really happen.

 He doesn’t really know what he’s been expecting, but Akaashi hugging him is definitely not it.

 Tetsurou allows himself to go limp; sagging into Akaashi’s warm embrace as Akaashi lightly hums and rubs circles into Tetsurou’s back. His arms come up to circle around Akaashi’s neck.

 After what seems like an eternity, Akaashi mumbles into his neck, ‘I’m sorry.’

 Tetsurou’s eyes grow wide when he feels arms, larger and thicker, slip around his waist from behind, Bokuto enveloping his back in a warm embrace.

 ‘Me too,’ Bokuto says, burying his head into the crook of Tetsurou’s neck.

 Tetsurou can only stutter out a weak, ‘What?’ before Akaashi interrupts him.

 ‘I’m sorry we never made our intentions clear enough, Kuroo-san. I apologize for Bokuto-san being brash and simple-minded (‘Hey!’) and myself not telling you about this sooner.’

 Akaashi pulls away from him then, and says, ‘We should go sit.’

 Once they’re settled on the couch, movie night position, Bokuto says first, ‘Akaashi first figured out that both Akaashi and I had a crush on you. We were planning to not tell you and just hopefully let it pass but…’

 Akaashi continues off where Bokuto’s left, ‘But it didn’t. And lately you seemed to be a bit…interested in us too, so we were planning to confess, until _someone_ – ‘ Akaashi glares at Bokuto, who meekly hides his face in Tetsurou’s chest – ‘decided to be spontaneous and go and kiss you when you were hiding out in the bathroom. Is that correct?’

 Tetsurou nods, too engrossed in playing with Bokuto’s hair to immediately register his words. When he does, his gaze snaps back to Akaashi, ‘wait, you guys like me?’

 Bokuto mumbles an affirmative from where’s he’s still laying face down on Tetsurou’s chest, while Akaashi says, with a tinge of exasperation in his voice, ‘Yes, Kuroo-san, I believe I made it clear that both Bokuto-san and I are interested in you.’

 Tetsurou does not have anything to say to that, but he chokes out – dammit he’s tearing up again – a, ‘I hate you guys.’

 Bokuto raises his head then, sporting a dopey grin and waggles his eyebrows – which Tetsurou horrifyingly finds endearing – and tells him, ‘We love you too.’

 They stay like that for a few minutes, Tetsurou still trying to take in the reality of what’s happening and Akaashi and Bokuto being kind enough to give him some time to think things out.

 Finally, Tetsurou turns to Akaashi, and slowly asks him, ‘Can I kiss you?’

 Akaashi rolls his eyes, but smiles anyways, leaning forward slowly, teasingly, until Tetsurou makes a frustrated noise and yanks Akaashi by his neck to kiss him.

 Akaashi laughs against his lips, and Tetsurou can’t help but reply with one of his own.

 Then Akaashi kisses him softly, slowly, making his way past Tetsurou’s lips. Unlike with Bokuto, he doesn’t get the rushing feeling, but it’s really, really nice – like hot chocolate with marshmallows on a rainy day, or a calming warmth after a frustrating day.

 Tetsurou melts, hands coming up to tangle in Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi hums his assent, pulling back a little to catch his breath, but kisses him again.

 Just as Tetsurou’s about to pull back (and most likely kiss Bokuto), he feels lips on his neck and Akaashi’s smirk against his lips.

 ‘What – ‘ he tries to say, but Akaashi slips his tongue into his mouth again and Tetsurou stops trying to speak entirely.

 ‘I’m feeling left out, guys,’ Bokuto says, pout evident in his voice.

 Akaashi pulls back, giving a last nip at Tetsurou’s lips before speaking to Bokuto. ‘Bokuto-san, be patient.’

 Bokuto purses his lips, seemingly obeying Akaashi, but in the next moment, he leans over and quickly pecks Tetsurou’s lips.

 Still dazed, Tetsurou only watches as Akaashi says, ‘Bokuto-san’ in the fondly exasperated tone that the always uses with Bokuto. And Tetsurou, sometimes.

 He still watches as Bokuto leans over, pressing a soft kiss to Akaashi’s lips as an apology.

 And then he laughs.

 Akaashi and Bokuto stare at him as he laughs, slowly at first, but then rising in hysterical-ness. The absolute _absurdity_ of the situation makes him laugh, makes him clutch at his side until he’s gasping for air.

 Oh god.

 Bokuto and Akaashi are in love with him.

 He’s in love with them.

 And as their laughter slowly subsides (Bokuto had joined in regardless of knowing the reason), Tetsurou says, just to cement the fact, ‘I love you.’

 Akaashi smiles and Bokuto grins. ‘I love you too,’ they say in tandem.

 Tetsurou laughs along with them.

 

 ‘AKAASHI GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OUT OF THE SHOWER I SWEAR TO GOD.’

 ‘You knew fully well when you agreed to date us that Bokuto would be like this, Kuroo-san.’

 ‘I DON’T CARE. YOU’RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS IDIOT.’

 ‘He’s your idiot, Kuroo-san.’

 ‘WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MEAN TO ME?!’

**Author's Note:**

> thx 4 reading i appreciate yall
> 
> constructive criticism is cool pls i live for comments


End file.
